Forgive Me Sequel to Until The End
by AM-PrAs
Summary: How Brian's life will go on after Elise's death?
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! This is the sequel of my story 'Until The End' , so if you haven't chevkd iy before, I suggest you to do it. It's a one-shot, so it won't take too much time to read ;)

Tell me your opinion, review and…enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

One more concert ended, under the resounding applause from the crowd.

The five musicians left the stage and headed to their dressing rooms.

Their life has been just like this, for ten months. They had first made these five concerts scheduled by Larry, and without understanding what was happening to them, they had also started a tour. In the U.S, for now, but Larry was already thinking of Europe: Italy, France, Germany, Denmark ... It seemed crazy to them. But hey, it's not like they were going to complain.

They were doing what they loved: playing music, singing, interacting with the public, and communicating ideas and emotions.

Despite all this crazy adventure, and the habit they had to play almost every night, Brian's attitude at the end of the concert had not changed. He still morphed in an unhappy and thoughtful man, far away from the cocky and proud Synyster Gates.

The only difference is that before, Brian's face reflected fear and concern, once he would have left the scene. Now, instead of concern, despair is set on his face (although its expression is broadly neutral) and a blank stare took possession of the guitarist's face.

That night was no exception to the custom, and Brian went directly to settle on the couch bus, immersing himself in his melancholy thoughts.

Zack was rather excited. He was satisfied with the concert that the band had just given, and was eager to meet fans backstage.

The rest of the band adhered much to this idea too, except Brian, of course.

The lead guitarist preferred to remain alone, because he was not in the mood to go smiling hypocritically to all those sluts who would scream they loved him, and other bullshit.

These idiots had no idea what it was to truly love someone.

To love someone is to watch this person die in your arms, but you can't try to bring her back to life, you wouldn't dare to do that, because you love her too much to watch her suffer again and again.

Yeah, sure, it was not quite the same definition as those of the brainless whores, who simply wanted to fuck him in a one-time thing.

It has now been ten months since Elise had lost her fight against this still rare and unknown disease.

Brian hadn't stopped thinking about her during all these months. Even if he had promised to continue living, to be strong for her, even if his imposing stature could suggest that he was strong and that nothing could reach it, Brian had never been so unhappy before.

He felt as if someone had stolen a part of himself, as if he lacked an essential part of ...life.

He felt lonely ... and fragile.

He had lost his bearings, since his only reference point was Elise. But Elise was gone, and she never would here anymore.

He could never hold her in his arms again , or breath the sweet smell of her hair. He would never hear her laugh again or see her smile on her pretty mouth, and her eyes sparkling with life.

It was sad to say, but he had never known a woman so strong before meeting Elise. He had never known someone so down to earth, so alive ... in fact.

Her death had brought a massive void in Brian's life.

His parents, his friends, the other members of the band, everyone ... they all had said he had to move on, he had to find a new girlfriend who would love him, and with who he would be happy.

But, as silly or cheesy as it sounds, he never imagined he could be happy with another woman than Elise.

Elise was the love of his life, and the fate he taken her from him.

He was young; he was only twenty-five years, after all. But... what would he do all these years without her?

Certainly, his life was filled with music, guitar playing, the band, meeting fans ... He couldn't live without music. But he could not fall in love with "music" though.

Nevertheless, he was ready to spend the rest of his life alone, to stay faithful to the memory of Elise. He had never cheated on her. The idea had never crossed my mind, and it was not because Elise was now dead that things would change.

Usually, Brian agreed to come and meet the fans. The poor fans, they had nothing to do with this misfortune that haunted his life, and then they had that right to meet him and everything. Without them, the band would be nothing, and without them he wouldn't be the infamous Synyster Gates... But tonight, he was in a really bad mood, and didn't want to play this role anymore.

He spoke to Matt and the rest of the group about this, knowing that they would be kinda mad at him, or something like this.

But instead, they all nodded, giving him an implicit form of understanding and acknowledgment.

Brian sent them a smile of gratitude in return.

"It's normal, man. Go get rest. We'll tell the fans that you are sick, or something ...", Matt assured.

The singer, Johnny, Zack and Arin went out of the bus, while Brian sat himself deeper in the sofa.

His thoughts returned his dead wife, but he quickly fell asleep, and probably dreamed about all the good times he shared with Elise, than were now only sweet memories ...


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, here's chapter 2 for this story. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read =)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The rest of the band was in front of the bus, surrounded by countless fans. Some wanted pictures with the entire band, others just with their favorite member, and others wanted an autograph on a torn out page of a magazine.

Some girls were perhaps a little too flirty, but the four musicians were accustomed to this kind of groupies.

Zack's POV

Zacky ended to sign a ridiculous piece of paper for one of these hysterical groupies, and then his eyes fell on her.

She was a rather small girl, about 5'2, with shoulder-length brown hair. Zacky's eyes met the young woman ones. She had lovely brown eyes, in harmony with his roundish face. She was wearing a purple tank top, dark denim shorts, and purple Converse.

"Hey ...", he began, unable to take his eyes off from the young unknown.

"Hello.", she replied shyly.

"What's your name? Huh…I think ... you already know mine.", he asked, smiling.

The young woman couldn't help but smile at him in return. After all, it wasn't every day that Zacky Fucking Vengeance asked you your name, while smiling.

"Madeleine," she finally answered. "But my friends call me Maddy."

"Oh ... I'll have to become friend with you if I wanna call Maddy too, then?, "He joked.

Maddy her cheeks start burning, and didn't know really what to say.

"Well, ... How old are you, _Madeleine_? ", the green-eyed man continued, deliberately insisting on the pretty young woman's name.

"21 years, since recently.", she answered.

"So, that makes you a big mature girl, then ...", he simply replied.

"Yeah, if you find a girl measuring 5'2 can be described as 'big' ", she replied sarcastically.

The guitarist couldn't restrain a small chuckle. This Maddy girl was special.

"You're funny. By the way, if you're right here in front of me, I guess that's because you want... you know ... a picture or something, right? ", the guitarist asked, hesitantly.

The young woman gave him a little smile.

"Yeah, probably, but admit it, M. Vengeance, you're only asking this because you love to be photographed, aren't you?", she joked.

This time, Zacky laughed outright and put his arm around Maddy's shoulders.

"I think I like you, _Madeleine_. Come, I'll introduce you to the band!", he says while leaving the crowd of fans.

Normal POV

"Ha! We barely left Zacky alone five minutes and he already has found an innocent girl to bother! "Johnny noted.

"Shut up, Christ! ", the guitarist said, addressing Johnny a look of annoyance.

"Seriously, Zacky, who is this lovely young lady?", Arin asked more calmly.

"Well, it's Madeleine, or Maddy. But as we aren't her friends we have no right to call her Maddy ...", Zacky replied, jokingly.

Maddy rolled her eyes, and added, laughing:

"Ok, Baker, you seem very frustrated by not being allowed to call me Maddy, then do you know what, do just as you like! Call me whatever you want. "

The five musicians laughed together, while Maddy smiled shyly.

"Okay, your turn, Matt," Zacky began.

The singer looked at him, confused.

"Well what? You forced me to introduce Maddy, and you wouldn't tell us who is this lovely girl you old by the shoulders from just now? ", the guitarist asked, raising his eyebrows, trying to look shocked.

The singer smiled, and his dimples left out completely.

"Guys, this is Alyssa.", Matt introduced the girl, sending her a warm smile.

"Hi.", Alyssa simply said in return, but making a small wave with her hand.

She was a 5'7 pretty girl, with an asymmetrical haircut, a beauty mark above her upper lip, reinforced by her dark red lip gloss. The beautiful brunette had deep green eyes, highlighted with a black though fairly basic makeup.

She was wearing a Metallica T-shirt, ripped jeans and sneakers.

"So, Alyssa, here is Zacky, the idiot just here is Johnny, and the quiet young man right here, it's Arin. But hey, I guess you were already aware of it. "Matt continued, in a playful tone.

Alyssa only shook her head.

"Where is ... Synyster? ", Maddy suddenly asked.

Zacky turned toward her, fainting to be annoyed:

"Why does this matter? You have five splendid rock stars right here with you, and it's not enough for you? "He asked, trying somehow to appear shocked.

"I guess it's something like that", the brown-haired beauty replied, laughing frankly.

"Seriously," Matt began, "Brian, I mean Synyster, wasn't feeling very well after the show. He preferred to stay in the bus and said he was sorry for not being able to talk to fans today."

"Oh, ok," the two girls replied, almost in unison.

The musicians continued to chat with other fans, leaving Alyssa and Maddy get to know each other.

"So where do you come from ?" Maddy asked.

"California. But I had to visit my aunt, who lives here in New York, so I took the opportunity to go to this show. What about you? "

"Well, I come from Scotland, where I live with my mother, my stepfather and my half-sister.", Maddy answered.

"Wow, that's far away. And you came to New York alone? "Alyssa asked, surprised.

"No, no," Maddy said, smiling, "Actually, I'm here with my half-sister for four days. We always wanted to come to New York, and so we took advantage of this small vacation we have to go here ...", she explained.

"And your sister she doesn't like Avenged?", Alyssa asked.

"I told her about this group, but she didn't seem interested. In fact, we have pretty much the same musical tastes, but she isn't really looking to discover new bands. So, she knows Avenged Sevenfold's name, but she never listened to their music. She doesn't even know what they look like! "Maddy said, in an almost mocking air.

"Well your sister don't know what she miss! ", Alyssa joked, quickly glancing at Matt.

"That's what I told. But the Miss said she had work to do, and she had, I quote, no time to waste to go see a band that she doesn't even know."

That's at this point that the two girls noticed almost all the fans were now gone, and that there were only the both of them, and the four musicians, of course.

The said musicians joined the two girls.

"Is it okay with you to spend some time with us in the bus? ... Or you have better things to do than hang out with four, well.. five, lovely gentlemen? ", the singer asked with a teasing smile.

The two young women looked at each other, but it was Maddy who replied.

"It's ok for me. Anyway, if I go home, my only company would be my half-sister, who would spent the rest of the night the head in a book. Hang out with you guys ... seems more fun.", Maddy replied honestly.

"Okay, what about you, Alyssa? ", Matt asked, this time more seriously.

"Uh ... I think my aunt can survive an evening without me…", the brunette replied with a big smile.

"Ok girls! Prepare yourself to spend the funniest evening of your life! ", Johnny said, enthusiastically running to the bus.

"The little shit becomes hysterical when an unusual event happens…", Zacky explained, trying to contain his laughter.

Matt, Arin and both of the girls laughed slightly before joining the bus.

When they entered, Brian was asleep on the couch, but was awakened by the sound of Johnny's loud footsteps.

"What the...? ", the lead guitarist started.

"Come on, Gates! Wake up, we got company tonight! ", Johnny almost yelled.

Brian looked around him, and his eyes fell on Maddy and Alyssa. He rolled his eyes, rose from the couch, grabbed his jacket and said:

"I'm not in the mood for that, guys, sorry. I'll go to the hotel. One not too far, though."

And without another word, he exited the bus. Zacky sighed, but smiled when he locked eyes Maddy.

"Too bad for him, but we can have fun without him.", the raven-haired man said, putting his arm around Maddy's shoulder.

"So girls, what do you want to do?", Matt asked.

Alyssa shrugged, and Maddy didn't seem more inspired.

"What do you think about a movie?", Zacky proposed.

Everyone seemed to agree with this idea. They also agreed on the choice of the movie and settled into the couch.

Johnny was at the end of the sofa, Arin was seated between Johnny and Matt, the latter being seated next to Alyssa. Maddy was seated between Alyssa and Zacky.

They had a good time occasionally laughing as Matt told Johnny several times to shut the fuck up.

"I think it's time for me to go back home ...", Alyssa said, getting up from the couch.

"Wait!", Matt says. "How will you go back there?"

"Oh I'll call a cab. My aunt doesn't live far away from here. Twenty minutes driving, something like that.", Alyssa explained.

"Well okay then ... But I prefer to go with you, if it doesn't bother you. I wouldn't want that something bad happens to you, huh ... ", the tall man said with a huge smile.

"Yes of course, Matt! We're never too careful! "Johnny joked, sending the singer a meaningful smile.

"Shut up, Little Shit! ", Matt cursed, before exiting the bus, Alyssa on his heels.

"And you, what are you gonna do now?", Zacky asked Maddy.

"I'll go home too, because my half-sister will eventually call the cops if I'm too late…" Maddy said, rolling her eyes.

Zacky laughed lightly, before asking again:

"Taxi?"

"Oh no, the hotel where we sleep is not very far from here. I can walk. "Maddy assured.

"Okay but I'll walk you, it's late and it's dark. Who knows what can happen to a pretty girl like you in the streets of New York.", Zacky said, addressing the said girl a warm smile.

"As you want", Maddy responded, trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

Alyssa's POV

A comfortable silence had felt between her and Matt during the cab ride.

Matt finally asked the woman what she was doing in New York, and she told him the same story she told Maddy a little earlier in the evening.

"So that means you're not here for a long time ..." Matt said, as a matter of fact.

"I guess so. But hey, I still prefer California to this crazy city...", Alyssa admitted.

"Wait, wait, wait, have you ... just said… California? ", Matt asked, wide-eyed.

Alyssa giggled at the singer's facial expression.

"Absolutely. I know you're from California too…In fact, I live in a small studio in Los Angeles.", the young woman explained.

"And ... what do you do for a living?", Matt asked, curious.

"I am a tattoo artist in a small shop," Alyssa replied proudly.

"Cool! So I guess you have many tattoos on your body…", Matt implicitly asked.

Alyssa sighed almost sadly.

"I'd like to. But I've got a quite sensitive skin so I can't ..." , the tattoo artist confessed.

"I see.", Matt simply replied.

Without them realizing it, the cab arrived at its destination.

"Well, well ... good night, Matt. I was very happy to meet you and the band.", Alyssa said, handing money to the driver before leaving the car.

"Wait!", Matt called, following her.

The young woman stopped and looked at the singer, wondering what he wanted.

"We have a few days off between our concerts ... you could ... I don't know ... have lunch with us tomorrow, for example? ", Matt asked, expectantly.

Alyssa pretended to think very seriously about that before sending a pretty smile to the singer.

"I would love to.", she said.

The singer smiled, showing his dimples, and approached the young woman.

They exchanged phone numbers, and Alyssa started to turn again and enter the building behind them. But Matt held her by the wrist. Alyssa frowned, but didn't have time to think further, because she found herself engulfed in the strong grip of Matt's arms. She put her arms around him as well, and inhaled his scent.

The singer released his grip.

"Good night, Alyssa, and see you tomorrow.", the singer said, almost whispering.

"Good night, Matt," Alyssa said with a smile.

And this time, she disappeared behind the doors of the old building. Matt got into the taxi, and returned to where the bus was.

Maddy's POV:

On their way, Maddy and Zacky talked about everything and nothing. She told him about the reason of her presence in New York, her family, and ... music. The two young men had much in common from this point of view then. Moreover, Zacky seemed almost surprised when the young woman mentioned she liked Papa Roach.

Zacky's phone signaled a new message and the guitarist smiled while reading it.

"Have you plans for tomorrow?", Zacky asked, point blank.

"No, not that I know ...", the brown-haired beauty replied distractedly.

"Good thing!", Zacky enthused. "Because Matt proposed to this girl, ... Alyssa, I think, to have lunch with us tomorrow. This means that you can come with us too. "

"What if I say no?", Maddy asked, raising an eyebrow.

The guitarist pretended to be very sad, and wiped fake tears.

"Well ... well ... it's not a big deal, really..., really," he says still pretending to sob.

He was so sweet. Maddy had difficulties to refrain herself from holding the green-eyed man in her arms, but she regained her composure and added:

"I'm just kidding. Of course I will come tomorrow! And maybe I'll convince my dear half-sister to join. But anyway, I'll be there!"

Zacky pretended to be extremely relieved, and smiled frankly to the girl.

They arrived at a modern building. The hotel.

"Well, so I think I'm arrived ..." Maddy stated. "Thanks for walking with me."

"Wait a minute. I want a hug before you go home!", Zacky groaned, pretending to be angry.

The young woman blushed, but didn't need to be said twice.

The two friends exchanged cordial "good nights", and promised to meet tomorrow at lunch.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tell me your opinion on this chapter,

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who read and commented on this story Means a lot!**

**Here's a new chapter, tell me what you think of it!**

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Maddy's POV

The young woman opened the door of the hotel room. Ollie was sat on her bed, of course with a book in her hands.

She was taller than Maddy, about 5'5, and had long wavy black hair. Her green eyes were highlighted by her tanned skin. She only had a pajama short and a Guns N' Roses T-shirt, too big for her.

"Yo!", Maddy began enthusiastically.

"Hi. "Ollie said calmly. "How was it?"

Maddy seemed surprised that her sister asked her, but after all, she wouldn't be the one to complain about that.

"Yes! They played Unholy Confessions, you know, my favorite ... ", she replied, smiling. "I even met the band after the concert. There was also another girl. Alyssa. It was cool. "

"Okay.", Ollie said, sending a faint smile to his half-sister.

"Seriously, Ollie! You should have come! I think you'd have loved them! "Maddy complained.

"Maybe, yes. But hey, what's done is done. Anyway, I'm almost done with everything I had to do, so I'm not disappointed ... "Ollie retorted.

"Yeah ... except that we are supposed to be on vacation, sis! "Maddy replied. The young woman hesitated before adding. "Actually ... we are invited for lunch tomorrow. "

"Oh? ", Ollie was surprised. "How's that you said "We" ? And then you say invited, but by whom? "

"Oh oh, calm down! Only one question at a time, please. So, as I said, ... the guys from Avenged proposed this Alyssa and me to have lunch with them tomorrow, and I told them that maybe you'd come with me ... that's it! "Maddy explained.

"Oh, okay. But I won't go with you. ", the brunette said, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on! Aren't you tired of spending your days reading those boring books? There are many things else than philosophy in the life of a normal human being! Don't you want to meet people, to have a little fun? ", the brown-eyed woman insisted.

Ollie hesitated. She wasn't very sociable, but very reserved. She didn't want to hang out with several unknown people. It made her feel uncomfortable. Nevertheless, her half-sister was right. For a long time she hadn't just...hang out. Instead, she was focused on her work for the university.

"Okay, but It will be JUST and ONLY this time ..." she finally said.

Maddy ran to Ollie's, and engulfed her half-sister in a tight hug.

"Thank you!", she said.

They then decided it was time for them to go to bed.

***The Next Morning***

Zack's POV

The green-eyed guitarist woke up by someone's complaining. He got up slowly from the bed, and made his way where the rest of the band was. In fact, everybody's was in the small kitchen area of the bus.

"What's up guys ?", Zack asked, sleepily.

Everyone laughed, and Johnny added:

"You could have put some clothes, Baker!", Johnny tried to sound shocked.

"Admit you like what you see, Christ.", the rhythm guitarist winced. "So, what were all those complaints I heard about?"

Matt sighed, and Brian rolled his eyes.

"Brian doesn't want to come with us at lunch.", Matt explained.

"And why that?", Zacky asked, surprised.

"I don't want to meet those groupies. All they'll do is to speak, speak and speak again, in a fan girl way. No thank you, my friend.", Brian groaned.

"They're not groupies, dumbass! So, you don't want to come, and then what? What are you gonna do instead? Sit down on the sofa and cry again? Stop that, Gates. You have to move on. You can't destroy yourself like this. Move on!", the guitarist replied, obvious annoyance in his tone.

"Maybe I don't want to. I don't want to move on. I can't.", Brian insisted.

"You haven't even tried!"

"Zack's right. But anyway, it's just lunch. Don't you want to spend some time with us? We're your friends, Brian, and you sometimes you seem to forget that…", Matt added.

Brian looked directly in the singer's eyes, obviously shocked by those words. Their eye-contact lasted a few minutes before Brian broke it.

"I'll come, guys. But if those group…girls start to be annoying, I'll return to the bus. So, where are we going for lunch?", he asked quickly.

Matt and Zacky smiled.

They all decided on a Mexican restaurant that they saw yesterday.

"So, we have to tell this to the girls.", Matt said.

"Yeah, I'll text Maddy. Maybe I'll propose her to come to her hotel and walk with her.", Zacky replied.

"Okay, I'll call Alyssa, and suggest her to call a cab.", the singer added.

Maddy's POV:

The vibrations from her phone signaled the brown-eyed girl that she had a new message.

"_Ready for lunch ? I'll come to ur hotel and walk u. Zacky xx"_

The young lady smiled, and texted him back.

"_Okay, see ya! xx"_

Ollie and her sister were all dressed up. Maddy was wearing black skinny jeans, an Iron Maiden t-shirt and sneakers. Ollie had decided on grey skinny jeans, a black tank top, and black Converse.

Both of them had only eyeliner and mascara. They usually don't put a lot of makeup.

Someone knocked at the door, and Ollie almost jumped.

"Relax, sis! That's probably Zack.", Maddy assured.

And she was right, because when she opened the door a gorgeous raven-haired man stood in the doorway.

"Hi", he said softly.

"Hello", she replied, a small grin on her face.

She stared at the rhythm guitarist. He was wearing a JD T-shirt, black jeans and sneakers.

"So, ready to go?", he asked suddenly.

Maddy blushed lightly from having been caught in the act.

"Yeah, I'll tell my sis!", she said.

A few seconds later, she came back to the door, Ollie on her heels.

"Zack, this is my half-sister Ollie. Ollie this is…Zachary, from Avenged Sevenfold", Maddy introduced.

They both say "Hi" politely, and everyone started to walk.

"Well slept?", the green-eyed man asked.

"Yeah, even if I was kinda excited about today.", she replied.

Ollie rolled her eyes, and Zack chuckled.

They arrived to the bus. All the guys, except Brian, were outside the bus, but Alyssa wasn't here yet.

Maddy said "Hi" to all of them, and introduced Ollie.

"I guess Synyster won't come today, I mean maybe he still feel sick or something…", Maddy implicitly asked.

Matt explained to her the conversation they had with Brian in the morning, and Maddy was surprised, in a good way.

Ollie looked confused.

"Synyster was kinda sick after the show yesterday. Oh and he's the lead guitarist of this band.", Maddy explained.

"Oh, okay…But ..Synyster…Is that a real name?", Ollie asked surprised.

Everyone started to laugh.

"Yes it is, and if you have a problem with that, then just go away.", a strong voice said.

All the guys stopped from laughing, looking to Brian who had just exited the bus.

The brown-eyed man looked annoyed.

"Sorry", Ollie replied in an almost inaudible voice.

A silence has felt in the group, but it felt when a taxi parked. Alyssa exited the taxi, and addressed a smile to the group. A few introductions later, Matt clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Let's go get lunch, guys.", he proposed.

They all started to walk to the restaurant. Matt walked next Alyssa, his right arm around her waist. Johnny and Arin were talking together, just like Zacky and Maddy. Ollie walked next Maddy, but not directly by her side to allow some…intimacy with her new _friend_. Brian was a few steps behind the group.

They arrived to the restaurant, and a waitress gave them a table.

Johnny was in front of Arin. Matt was in front of Alyssa, who was next to Zacky. Zacky was in front of Maddy, who had her half-sister by her side.

Brian reluctantly took the last seat, in front of Ollie.

They ordered their food and started to talk. More exactly, everyone started to talk except Brian and Ollie.

The rest of the guys asked random things about the girls, and vice versa.

The waitress came back with their food, and they continued to make small talk while eating.

Ollie's POV:

The young woman didn't felt at ease. She didn't know what to say and she had the feeling to be useless for all those people around her. She was happy though, because her little sis was smiling and giggling all the time.

Ollie hadn't said a word since her apologizes to that _Synyster_ guy. The said guy was sat in front of her, and looked as much annoyed as her. She hoped it wasn't her question that drove him mad like this.

"Humm…", she started, shyly.

She expected to get the guitarist's attention …but failed. She rolled her eyes and spoke louder.

"Excuse me".

Brian raised his head to look at the girl, and raised his eyebrow.

"What?", he asked roughly.

"I-I didn't know it was your name…I mean I was just surprised…", she said before starting biting her lower lip nervously.

The guitarist looked at her like she was the most stupid girl he had met in his life.

"Just forget about that.", he said, rolling his eyes.

Ollie just nodded, and looked at her hands. In fact, she didn't know what else to do.

Matt realized he hadn't spoken much to the others, since he was in a deep conversation with a smiling Alyssa. It wasn't his fault, after all, if the girl was gorgeous and mischievously captivated his attention. Yet, he looked all over the table, and at everyone's face and then turned to face Maddy.

"Your sis isn't very talkative…", he stated.

Maddy, who was smiling before Matt's comment, looked up to her half-sister, and sighed.

"Hey Ollie!", she spoke.

The said girl almost jumped, once again.

"Yeah?", she said in very light voice.

"You ok ?"

"Yeah, but…I think I'll just come back to the hotel. See ya.", she answered, on the point to leave.

"We're not good enough for you?", Brian suddenly asked.

The girl didn't know what to reply, and looked in the guitarist's eyes.

"Uh…since she was in front of you, Gates, I think I can understand that she got bored!", Johnny said, playfully.

A very little smile appeared on Brian's lips, before he spoke.

"Shut up, Johnny. You don't know anything about that.", he responded.

"Really, so I'll just ask then. So, Ollie, are you leaving because Brian annoys you ?", he questioned.

Ollie looked confused.

"…Brian?", she asked back.

Brian busted out laughing, taking his head in his hands. And the rest of the group did so, while Ollie's expression was more in more confused.

"Could someone tell me what the fuck is going on?", she said angrily.

Brian spoke.

"Brian's my real name. Synyster's my stage name", he explained, calmly.

Brian's POV:

The brown-haired man wasn't habituated to meet girls that didn't know who he was. He thought that girl's reactions were funny because he wasn't used to it.

"Guys, this is the first time I see Syn laughing in months!", Zacky chuckled.

"Eh that's true dude!", Matt said realizing, "Brian, man, you're on the good way. You see, it's not that complicated!". The singer smiled.

And then all trace of amusement vanished on Brian's face. He realized he wasn't thinking about Elise for the very first time in months.

He didn't know how to explain what he was feeling on the moment. A part of him felt guilty- he hadn't the right to forget Elise!- but the other part was appreciating this strange feeling.

He was confused inside his own head.

"See you guys later", he just said before exiting almost hurriedly.

Ollie's POV:

All the guys sighed, and the three girls looked like they didn't understand anything.

"If I understand well", Maddy started, "…he's angry because you said he was…happy?"

Matt explained the girls Brian's situation and they looked sorry, and a bit shocked.

"I think I'll go home, now", Ollie said. "Thank you all, for everything."

All the guys replied it was nothing and said they hoped to see her later.

She exited the restaurant, and tried to remember how to come back to the hotel.

But then, she saw Brian, backed against the wall, his head once again in his hands. She looked at the man, and she felt really bad for him.

She approached him.

"Are you okay?", she asked softly.

Brian slowly raised his head and looked at her.

"Obviously", he said sarcastically.

Ollie realized he was crying.

"I'm sorry", she started.

"What?", he asked surprised.

"This guy, the singer, told us…your story, and I know it won't help but I'm sorry for all what happened to you. It's horrible."

"Please, shut up. You'll eventually say that I have to move on, or that it is ridiculous to cry, or something. Please don't. I don't want to hear this from a stranger. You have no right to judge me. You don't know me. You don't know _her_.", he said angrily.

Ollie was shocked by the guitarist's tone.

"I wasn't going to judge you, or to say all of this. In fact, what I wanted to say is that you're in a difficult situation and that I hope you'll get through this. But you're right, I'm stranger and I'll shut up."

And then she left, obviously upset, leaving the guitarist alone again.

Brian was surprised. This girl was strange. He couldn't say that he didn't like her, but she was just…not common.

Anyway, he hoped he'll get through this situation too.

Maybe he could just try to be happy. To have moments of fun didn't mean to forget Elise after all, right? Plus, Elise would be angry if she could see him like this, down and weak… Yeah, he wasn't the strong Brian anymore, and Elise would be upset if she knew that. He had to be strong again, he had to fight like she did, he had to show everybody that he could be stronger than fate.

He had…_to move on…_


End file.
